Take Over Me
by dizzymeup
Summary: Draco runs into Hermione a year after Hogwarts...both newly out of relationships. Read about the craziness of what can happen when enemies stop fighting. R/R, and i LOVE D/Hr fics!


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy (but damn i wish i could!) and i don't own Hermione Granger or any other characters mentioned in this series, it's all JK Rowling's! And damn is she a good author for bringing the Harry Potter series into my life, it's one of the most awesome things ever.

  
Oh, and the song, it's owned by Better Than Ezra and it's called Under You. Everyone should download it or get the CD (How Does Your Garden Grow?) because they're so awesome and this is the best song ever!

****

*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start and looked around his room. What does a guy have to do around here to get some sleep... he thought to himself. He looked at his hands and saw himself shaking. Draco leaned up against the headboard of his bed and clutched his blanket close to him.

Alone again ... but I would rather be like this ... than with someone other than ... her.

Draco recalled this "her"...and her beautiful curly brown hair. After spending so much time in school with her and hating her, it seemed only fitting he would end up in love with this girl. After school had ended, he didn't see her for a year...but bumped into her on the crowded streets of New York City. She told him of how her dreams had been destroyed because Ron ran away from her...and she just didn't know how to pick up the pieces of her life. Draco decided to be nice to her...and give the asshole act a long needed rest for a while.

He told her how he had been left alone by Pansy when he finally gave in to her long time crush. They had just broken up a week before, after he had finally become smitten with her. She ran off with...of all people...Goyle. 

Hermione sympathized with him...and they became close friends for awhile. Then, they decided to become roommates and move in with each other after being tired of living alone. Of course, this was the start of a long deprived romance....

_Along the edges colors blur and seem familiar, while you read your magazine, I was counting all the markers . . ._

Hermione loved to read magazines like Cosmo and Vogue...just to see what she always wished she could have. All kinds of make up, like Clinique, and even MAC. She left bookmarks on every page of an advertisement she wanted. "What the bloody hell are you doin' Herm?", asked Draco as he lay down next to her. She smirked, and gently kissed him. "I'm picking out what I want so when we hit the big money, I'll be prepared!" Draco loved her outlook on life, it always made him smile. Then, Hermione came upon a page advertising a vacation to Los Angeles. "Draco...?", she asked quietly, "Let's move. With the money we have left. We can go to California."

_And California seemed to draw you like a siren, from a postcard, and a letter, or a freight of film melting . . ._

Draco was happy to oblige. They had just enough money for two months rent and a deposit of course. And some food. They would just have to get jobs immediately after moving there...but it was worth it to be with his love, Hermione.

_Under you, I feel your breath move in, out, slowly, under you, let go completely feeling you take over me . . ._

They moved there, and Hermione was absolutely thrilled with her new life. They took the bus downtown the first day they moved in, with barely any furniture, no food in the cabinets yet. They got jobs at a local bar a few miles down from their home...and hoped for the best of luck.

_A Hollywood flat where we laughed about our fortunes, where we held jobs in this bar down on 3rd and San Vicente . . ._

"Draco?"...Hermione asked in that quietly soothing voice of hers. "What's up Herm?", Draco asked. He was holding her close, twirling her brown curls around his fingers. There was no other entertainment and they didn't have to be at work yet, not until 11PM. They worked the late shift, and were going to continue looking for a better job during the day. "Do you...love me?", Hermione asked. "Do Ron and Pansy suck big time?" , Draco asked, laughing at himself. Hermione stared at him looking sort of mad, so Draco composed himself and turned her so her eyes would stare right into his. "I'd be nuts not to fall in love with your hypnotizing brown eyes." She pressed her forehead into his and closed her eyes. Draco had never been more happy in his life than when he felt her warm breath on the tip of his nose, and even though his eyes were shut, he knew she was smiling. The tears dripped out of the corners of his eyes.

_And Ramen Noodles at 4:30 in the morning, when we barely could survive, I was never more alive, Under you, I feel your breath move in, out, slowly, under you, let go completely feeling you take over me . . ._

"I'm sorry Draco...but I have to go. I'm scared. I'm scared of falling in love with you. You haven't even told your father about us yet! Your family would hate a ... a ... a MUDBLOOD like I am! I'm scared you'll wake up one morning and think to yourself 'What am I doing here with this filthy creature!". And I just can't deal with another rejection...I just can't." Hermione was packing her things...she was actually ready to walk out on him. "Hermione, I can't lose you! I LOVE YOU, I'll wear a sign, I'll tell my father. We've spent over a year together, and you decide to do this now? I can't let you walk out of my life!" Draco pleaded, and felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks towards the corner of his lips. "I don't know how much choice you have, Draco.", whispered Hermione. She zipped up her suitcase. She walked over to Draco, lightly kissed his cheek, picked up her stuff, and headed for the door. When she got to the doorway, she spun around and looked at him one last time. He stood there, arms at his sides, tears raining down from his grayish eyes, messy blonde hair that he hadn't combed yet because it was 3AM. He stared at her, frizzy brown hair not quite curly because she had just washed it, hands full with her own items, and big beautiful sparkling brown eyes that he couldn't help but fall more in love with. Then, she turned back, and walked out.

_You moved in slow degrees, a sudden memory, you're a Leonard Cohen song . . ._

Draco walked back into his room, and laid back down. He stared at the ceiling, and gently cried himself to sleep, grasping a pillow and a Cosmo magazine that she had left behind. It was filled with markers of the stuffed animals she had wanted, the makeup, the clothes, the car, the color of the house she wanted, the furniture...her wishful life on thin papers.

He never loved another again...but went back to school to make something of his life. When he finally hit the big money, he bought a big house, and tons of furniture. He got an amazing Ferrari, he painted the house, and got tons of beautiful stuffed animals. But for some reason...they all seemed to look JUST LIKE the advertisements he had found in Hermione's magazine.

_But every now and then I'd swear I see you standing on a sidewalk, by a restaurant, from a taxi passing by . . ._

He never forgot her. Draco would never forget her memory. The years at Hogwarts, the years with her. She was HIS memory, not Ron's, not Potter's, but his. And he didn't care what his family thought. He would sometimes imagine that he would run into her one fateful day on the street one more time. Bump heads, spill her coffee. He never left Los Angeles...she would never want to, he decided.

Every now and then he would wake up and look around the room waiting for Hermione to be in the doorway and say "Hi Draco...I've missed you." But until then, he would have to understand, that this was love...and life goes on.

_But under you, I feel your breath move in, out slowly, under you, let go completely feeling you take over me, take over me . . ._

Take Over Me . . . 


End file.
